djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish on Waskiro
The Skirmish on Waskiro was an event that took place on Waskiro during the Clone Wars. The Confederacy of Independent Systems forcibly occupied Waskiro and took control of the mining facilities, therefore causing all mined and refined materials to be transferred to the Separatist Alliance. Since Waskiro had chosen a neutral alignment prior to the outbreak of the war, remaining steadfast in their decisioning but lacking the armed forces needed to expel a planetary invasion, the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic decided to liberate the planet and return it to it's prior state. The 104th Battalion was deployed alongside numerous combat elements, filled with troopers designated as "shinies". The first of the force dispatched was a squad of ten 104th troopers commanded by Captain "Hunter" whom, despite being outranked by Major "Fang", had been selected as the commanding officer for the operation. Equipped with thruster packs, they jettisoned from two Low Alitutde Assault Transports and destroyed two droidekas and a bunch of battle droids on patrol with only two losses, but were surprised by the appearance of four heavily armed super battle droids that had been positioned inside of an abandoned mining complex, which cost the lives of an additional four soldiers. Taking up position within the complex they surveyed the area ahead and found that it contained multiple Octuptarra tri-droids and a pair of NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer tanks accompanied by multiple droid infantry. The 104th troops took to the skies using their thruster packs and sabotaged the Octuptarra tri-droids while an infantry platoon comprised of shinies, designation Beta Element, attacked from the right flank, annihilating the other CIS assets and losing eight clones to explosions and blaster fire. Successful in taking this area, the squad regrouped and charged Beta Element with securing the premesis whilst the members of the 104th used their jump jets to reach the roof of a large mining installation and place detonation charges along it. They blew a hole in the roof and initiated a successful strike against a mass of battle droids and four AATs, which did not survive their ingenuity or their usage of droid poppers. The freed civilians acquired blasters from downed droids and quickly dispatched the ones that had initially held them hostage. With that done the clones received orders to link up with Beta Element and defend a canyon against an oncoming battle droid reinforcement battalion consisting of over a hundred droids, several with marksman and demolitions specializations. Two groups of five shinies were deployed on two sides of the upper canyon and pulled out after a brief engagement. The 104th let the droids walk past them before engaging, followed by a frontal assault from Beta Element. The battalion was utterly destroyed and the 104th returned to one of their ships in orbit for refitting for another mission. Beta Element was extracted shortly thereafter with all of their fallen comrades. A medical unit was deployed to assist the liberated civilians. Roster Corporal "Comet" Company SGT-MJR.ARC-1738 "Ghost" Second Lieutenant "Slash" Captain "Hunter" Squadron Officer For Mission Major "Fang" Category:Skirmish Category:Event Category:Waskiro Category:Clone Wars Category:104th Legion Category:Wolfpack Category:Hound Squadron Category:Battle Category:Republic Victory Category:104th Battalion